Brandon Breyer VS Lord Dominator
Description James Gunn VS Disney! Brightburn VS Wander Over Yonder! Watch as these two sadistic, ruthless, and downright manaical alien destroyers battle to the death in a one-on-one matchup! Will Brandon burn Dominator alive or will The Super Slasher end up getting dominated in this battle? Find out... ON DEATH BATTLE! Introduction I'm Back to Rise - Mick Gordon (ft. Omega Sparx) Tifa: Villains, there's plenty of them and they're willing to stop at nothing to achieve their maniacal goals. TJ: The most notable baddie that's as common as common can be is the alien destroyer who conquer and destroy planets in brutal fashion. Donkey Kong: Ook oook ook oook oook ook oook oook ook! (And that's who today's combatants are as they wear their villainy like it's a badge of honor!) TJ: Brandon Breyer, The World Taker! Tifa: And Lord Dominator, the Planet destroying Madwoman! TJ: What's up everyone, I'm TJ Combo! Tifa: I'm Tifa Lockhart and the Gorilla behind us is Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong: OOOK! (Hey guys!) TJ: And we're taking a look at these two alien destroyers to see who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Brandon Breyer Brightburn - Timothy Williams Tifa: Living in the quiet rural side of Kansas, Tori and Kyle lived a happy and peaceful life on the American Countryside. The only thing that would ultimately complete their lives was a child of there's but sadly for them, that just wasn't in the cards. However, they should be careful what they wish for because things were about to change for the worst very soon... TJ: And that all started when something crashed right not too far from their house. Spooked to high hell and wondering what that was all about, The Breyers went outside and investigated only to discover a small spacecraft that so happened to find a baby laying inside of... Wait, back up a second! This sounds very similar to Superman. Donkey Kong: Oook oook... ook oook ook oook oook ook oook ook oook oook. (Well yeah... But, it doesn't go the way think it does but we'll get into that later. Anyways, The Breyers adopted the child and named him Brandon, while Kyle wasn't too thrilled with the whole "Alien baby that crashed into their yard" but Tori saw this as a personal gift. Tifa: Fast forward several years later, Brandon is now twelve years old and slowly but surely, he begins to figure who he truly is. Lord Dominator Interlude Fight Verdict ''If Brandon wins: ''bad guy (Metal Cover) - Ankor ''If Dominator wins: ''I'm The Bad Guy (Male Cover) - Caleb Hyles ''(If Brandon wins) '''Looks like the Dominator got DOMINATED in this fight! (If Dominator wins) Guess things weren't looking too BRIGHT for Brandon! Advantages/Disadvantages Next Time Trivia Who are you rooting for? Brandon Breyer Lord Dominator Who are you betting on? Brandon Breyer Lord Dominator Category:Killer-Crimson12 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Live-Action VS Animated' Themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Aliens Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Pure Evil Category:Killer-Crimson12 Season 1 Category:'Horror VS Cartoon' Themed Battle